Let's talk about Dorico
by Smoothyficator
Summary: ISIS threatens to transform UK into a wasteland and kill milions and milions of people , and nobody seems to stop them...until HE was born. The man who will change the fate of the Planet .


_The Universe is infinite and there are many things in the Universe that the human mind cannot comprehend , some of them are best left alone because only them alone could change our perspective upon physics religions and maybe ourselves, as a species. But let`s break the rule. Let`s think outside the box . Let's put the key in the keyhole and unlock the door to the secrets of the Universe , and maybe , God Himself. We will talk about it ,or him , a being made from organic material . Without further due , Let's talk about Dorico_

Close your eyes for a few seconds, try to imagine the city with the highest criminal rate and the most corrupted cops. No , it's not Gotham . Dorico was born in this city . To get an idea upon his look , imagine a black sheep. Now , take this sheep and make it 6 ft talll , with white skin and wool only on her head. This Is Dorico. He was raised near this city , in a temple built by hindus monks in the mountains , by a man called Fut Cha Puk. He reached the stage of nirvana at year 7. After that he started to work at a meat shop in the closest town. He saved money for 2 years and then he moved to England. In England he stood at a host family and started his education at Oxford , where he will meet his "companions" , because he never needed any friends, but don't worry , we will talk about them later.

After 6 years , at age of 13 , Dorico finishes Oxford , and joins the Scotland Yard. For 2 years his job was pretty boring , nothing interesting happened. Until one day , 14 of july . Dorico was investigating a crime in London at the embassy. He knew something was wrong , he could feel it. Inside the embassy there were 5 men from Irak with big black bags and Dorico knew they weren't good guys.  
Suddenly , an man with an ak-47 and a mask opens the door and screams " _EVERYBODY GET DOWN AND BE QUIET OR I WILL TRIGGER THE BOMB!_ ".The other men take out guns from their bags and start shooting in the building , breaking the windows and making holes in the walls. People scream but the terrorists put them in one place and tie them up. The masked man takes out a device from his bag.

The man with a mask on his face puts on a black coat and exits the building. The people took out their cameras , their photos , waiting for him to do something. He shouts: " _CITIZENS! MY NAME IS BANE, AND I AM PART OF THE WELL KNOWN GROUP , ISIS. NOW , INSIDE WE HAVE HOSTAGES , AND IF YOU DON'T FULFILL OUR REQUESTS BY 7 O'CLOCK IN THE EVENING, WE WILL START KILLING THEM ONE BY ONE IN FRONT OF THIS BUILDING. DON'T TRY TO BE HEROES, OR WE WILL KILL THEM ALL._ " He fires a gun in the air and then he enters the building.

Dorico was panicked . He had to get out of there . The terrorists weren't paying too much attention on him. He starts crowling slowly to the offices from behind the building. He finds a shard from one of the broken windows and after 4 long minutes , he manages to cut the ropes . Surprisingly the terrorists didn't realize he was missing. He sneaks out through a broken window and manages to contact his mates from MI6 and tell them every detail : the number of hostages , the 6 terrorists and the bomb.

After finishing his statements to the MI6 and cops goes home and starts playing with his friends his favorite MOBA game , League of Legends . His favorite role was ADC. Everytime he played with them , one man ( actually a hybrid between a gorilla and a man) , his support , Gabi, the flamer " _DORICO YOU SUCK FUCKING DICKS LEARN TO PLAY ADC YOU FUCKING IDIOT AND THEN GET NEW INTERNET YOU LAGGER. MOVE YOUR ASS TO THE FUCKING DRAGON YOU FUCKING BLIND FUCK TAKE YOUR DICKS OUT OF THOSE FUCKING EYES_." Dorico simply responded by muting him on Skype and LoL , laughing like a maniac. This is how Dorico spents his free time . Now , it's 5 minutes to 7 in the evening , Dorico is closing his 5000 pounds gaming pc made out of pure diamond ( like his division in the game) and goes in the living room opening his tv . It's almost time. People of London were waiting for the terrorists's response.

 **To be continued...**

 **Now , this is my first fan-fiction and I had some little help on it and a little inspiration from the user BootyliciousGangsta. Gabi will play an important role later so if you are interested in a little of his background , visit BootyliciousGangsta's profile .**


End file.
